


Seeking Roommate

by buckyismymainman



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, More characters to be added, Mutual Pining, Swearing, they were roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Dick is looking for a new apartment and that’s when he sees an ad for a roommate in the local paper.  Giving it a shot he meets up with you and moves in.  What neither of you realize is that you’re both going to fall for one another and not realize it.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Dick had just moved out of the dorms at Gotham University. He hadn’t wanted to live at the manor while going to college because he wanted to experience life away from Bruce and the wealth that being his son offered. But he no longer wanted to live in the dorms and wanted to live away from campus. He was currently sitting with Jason at a coffee shop going through the ads seeing what was available and circling the ones that sounded okay with a red pen.

“What about this one?” Jason shoved the paper he was looking at toward Dick and tapped the ad with the tip of his pen. “Two bed, one bath apartment, split everything evenly, clean, and it’s only a ten minute walk away from campus.”

Dick read over the ad and out of all of them it sounded the best and less sketchiest one. “I’ll send them a text then and ask them if I can come see the place.” He pulled his phone out and shot a text off to the number on the ad, but kept looking at the others just in case the person who posted the ad had already found someone or didn’t like him.

Two days later he was heading to the apartment, Jason had offered to come with him, but Dick had refused. He didn’t want his younger brother messing up his chance of getting an apartment. He looked over the name that you had given him in your message. You were a woman around the same age as he was and also attending Gotham University. Your last roommate, Kori, had graduated and moved back home and you needed help with the bills.

He made sure you were cool with him being a man and you had said it was fine. You knew who Dick was, you had seen him around campus, read about him in the papers, and knew of him through friends. If it had been anyone else you may have said no, but you were desperate and his was the first one you trusted enough to come see the apartment.

His knock startled you as you finished straightening up. Your apartment stayed pretty much clean, but with him coming over you felt like Monica on FRIENDS. You raced to open the door and stood there with a smile plastered on your face, “Dick?”

He nodded his head, “Y/N, right?”

“Yep,” you popped the ‘p’ and stepped aside to let him in. “Welcome to my humble abode. It’s not much, but at least it’s close to campus.” Dick looked around the living room/kitchen area that you first stepped into. He saw a hallway and assumed that led to the two bedrooms and bathroom that you had advertised. “I was friends with my last roommate, but don’t think that means we have to force ourselves to become that as well. We can come up with schedules and things so if one night you want the TV or friends over I can make myself scarce. I don’t mind if you bring someone home for an evening, but I would like a heads up so that I can be away, especially if I have a test or something the next day.

“I buy my own food, but I don’t mind cooking every once in a while so if you’d like to join me that’s welcome. We can figure out a shower schedule as well so that we don’t have to fight over the bathroom. I mainly have afternoon classes this year so I don’t need to get up as early. But other than that we can always figure out as we go along,” you finished saying.

“May I see my would be room?” He asked as he turned back to you, his blue eyes bright in the sunlight filtering in through the window.

You quickly showed him down the hall and opened the first door on the left side of the hall. Dick stepped into the room and glanced around. It was big enough to fit his bed and a desk and not much else, but he hadn’t been expecting a large room given that the apartment itself was small. It would serve its purpose though.

He glanced back at you, “If you don’t mind I’d like to take it. I’m not loud, I don’t leave messes, and I have no plans to disrupt life for you in any way. I also don’t mind if we hang out, we’re going to be living together so it would be nice if we were able to get along.”

You offered him a small smile, relieved that he seemed cool with your terms and the smaller size of the room. “Great! When do you want to move in?”

Three weeks after your initial meeting Dick moved into the apartment. His younger brother helped him move in his things. Jason Todd was a character and was constantly hitting on you much to Dick’s chagrin. At one point you ruffled Jason’s hair and said, “Not happening kid.” Jason had merely shrugged and went on with what he was doing, completely unbothered by your rejection.

Dick hadn’t said anything, but found the exchange rather amusing. He took Jason home and was back as you were ordering dinner. “Pizza okay with you?” Dick nodded and rattled off what he wanted on his half. 

It was a bit awkward waiting for the pizza to arrive, both of you jittery wondering what you should say to the other. You sat on the couch and chewed on your lip as you wracked your brain for things to say to him. Dick looked your way and said, “So what are you studying?”

You chuckled and said, “I haven’t really decided yet. I’m still trying to figure out what I want to spend the rest of my life doing, it’s a big decision. What about you?”

“Criminology, I’d like to go into something where I’m solving crimes or mysteries,” working with Bruce and being a vigilante as a kid and with the added ordeal with his parents murders he wanted to work toward making the world safer.

“Interesting, is there a reason behind why?” 

Dick stiffened and you wondered what he was thinking about. “Oh, um, well my parents were, uh, murdered when I was younger. They caught the guy, but ever since then I was thinking about how others can’t have that closure and I wanted to do something about it.”

You reached out and gently rested a hand on his shoulder, “I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

Dick shrugged his shoulders, “It happened a long time ago and I came to peace with it. I was angry about it for a long time, but I had some people help me work through it.” The room fell quiet and Dick snorted, “Such heavy topics for our first night together.”

You quietly chuckled, “Yeah, I will admit I wasn’t planning on getting this personal this fast.”

“It’s all right,” Dick said. “I don’t mind talking about it. Sure it makes me sad knowing that they’re not around, but it happened and I can’t go back and change it.”

You nodded and before you could say something else there was a knock on the door. “Pizzas here,” you murmured while going to grab your wallet from the kitchen table. As you did that you heard Dick open the door and begin talking with the pizza guy. When you turned to go give the guy the money Dick was already shutting the door. “I didn’t give the guy the money yet.”

Dick waved a hand, “I paid, my treat.”

You blinked, your mouth opened slightly, “Oh. You didn’t have to do that, I was the one that ordered the pizza and I wanted to do something nice to welcome you to your new home.”

“How about this, tomorrow we can go for coffee on the corner and you can pay for my drink.”

You narrowed your eyes at him, “You’re gonna be difficult aren’t you?”

He put a hand to his chest and gave you an innocent look, “Moi? No, never.” Then he grinned and winked at you which took you by surprise and caused your heart to flutter a little in your chest. Oh this was going to be interesting living with Dick Grayson.

He was incredibly attractive and you weren’t going to lie, you were harboring a tini, tiny crush… no that was a lie, you were harboring a huge ass crush on Dick Grayson. Maybe inviting him to be your roommate hadn’t been the smartest idea, but on top of crushing on him you were also desperate. You needed a new roommate to help pay the bills and Dick was the first one you find trustable enough to let in.

You pushed your inner turmoil to the side and joined him at the rickety older table and sat across from him. The two of you continued to get to know one another, this time trying to steer clear of the heavier topics. You even began laughing at some of Dick’s ridiculous jokes and soon it was well past the midnight hour, the two of you having finished off the pizza.

“I should probably go to sleep,” Dick said a bit reluctantly. “I need to get up early tomorrow morning and do some errands. Thanks for a fun evening.”

“Yeah of course, it was nice getting to know you a bit better,” you responded.

He gave you a sleepy smile and headed for his new room and you cleaned up your mess before going to bed yourself wondering if the rest of your time together was going to be like this. You hoped that you and Dick were able to get along, and you hoped you didn’t start falling for your roommate.


	2. Chapter 2

A month had passed since Dick moved into the apartment with you. Things had been going smoothly so far, you had been unsure of what it would be like living with a man, but Dick was respectful and followed the boundaries you had set well. You also come to realize that he was a very needy person and liked skinship. He warned you as the two of you got to know one another better he may get clingy and hug you or snuggle closer on the couch when you all watched movies.

“If it makes you uncomfortable then please let me know, it’s just how I show affection.” He chuckled, “It annoys Jason to no end because he’s not touchy-feely like I am, but I think deep down he likes it. Jason likes to think of himself as a tough guy.”

You had smiled at that, “Thanks for telling me, but I think it’ll be okay.”

Now you were both on the couch watching a movie, Dick’s head in your lap as you absentmindedly ran your fingers through his hair. It was still damp from the shower he had taken earlier, but it was silky to the touch. You liked playing with Dick’s hair, and you had heard no complaints from him in the time you had begun to do this.

As the movie came to a close you came to the realization that Dick had fallen asleep on your lap. Your legs were asleep but at the same time, you didn’t want to disturb him. He seemed so peaceful, and he was actually really cute when he was asleep.

So you toughed it out and sat there, eventually falling asleep yourself. 

Classes started and the time you and Dick spent together was slowly dwindling as the rush of classes and work consumed all of your time. Trying to finish papers and projects as well as maintain your relationships outside of the one you shared with your roommate was growing increasingly harder. You would sometimes see him in the morning as you grabbed a quick bite to eat before saying goodbye and rushing out the door. Some mornings you woke and found that he had already left for the day.

It wasn’t until three weeks after the start of the semester that the two of you actually spent some time together. The air outside was nice so you had situated yourself outside at one of the picnic tables, your books spread out before you. 

“Is this seat taken?” Dick had asked you, startling you out of your concentration. You had merely nodded and motioned for him to sit directly in front of you. “I feel like I never get to see you anymore, Y/N/N.”

You sighed and sat your pen down, resting your head on your hand, “I know. Ever since school started up we’ve barely had any time for one another.”

“We could always fix that,” he said with a sly look on his face.

Your interest had been piqued, “Oh yeah? And what’s your recommendation, Richard?” You only used his full name when you wanted to throw him off his game. You found it cute when his cheeks would turn a little pink and he would splutter.

Dick was smooth and suave with the ladies. He knew how to handle a group of girls fawning all over him. You had seen the groups that followed him too and from his classes. It would be lying if you said you were a little jealous of this, but you had something on them.

He was _your_ roommate.

He came home to you every night, not them.

He was always home in the evenings which had originally surprised you, but if you were being honest you were glad that he wasn’t spending it with some random girl. You had nothing against people hooking up, but your feelings for Dick were growing with each passing day and you weren’t sure how you would handle the news that he was hooking up with someone. Your friends told you that you should ask him out, but you didn’t want to make things awkward in the house.

No, it was better this way. 

“We implement roommate movie night on a weekly basis. We trade off weeks and whoever’s week it is gets to pick the movie,” he said. “The other person has to prepare the snacks.”

The thought excited you and you nodded your head, “I’m in. What day should we do it?”

“Friday or Saturday nights, depending on what’s going on,” he shrugged.

You blinked at him. Friday and Saturday were prime party days. Didn’t we want to party with his friends? “Are you sure? You could always spend those times going to parties versus sitting at home watching a movie with me.” It hurt to say, but you didn’t want to be the reason Dick didn’t go do things that he enjoyed doing.

He smiled at you and you swore your heart stopped in your chest. “Nah, I’d rather do this,” he kissed your cheek and stood. “You get to pick the movie this week, Y/L/N,” he called as he hurried from the room.

Your hand came up to the place he just kissed and smiled. You were in deep.

Friday came and you and Dick had prepared for movie night. He had bought an assortment of chips, candy, and drinks that the two of you could eat and you had picked out a classic. _Beauty and the Beast._

You partially choose this just to see what Dick’s reaction would be, but he didn’t complain as the two of you curled up on the couch together and began the film. You sang along with the songs and out of the corner of his eye he watched you. Dick didn’t know when it had happened, but he had started to develop a crush on you. And the movie nights were just an excuse to spend more time together.

He was going to tell you, but he didn’t want to ruin the good thing the two of you had going. He liked living here with you and he liked spending time with you, but he was afraid that if he told you the truth then he would mess up the friendship that the two of you shared.

After the movie was over you stretched your hands above your head and looked over at him with that smile that made butterflies appear in his stomach. Jason normally had Friday’s and Saturday’s off, and it took Dick some major convincing to let him have these two days off so he could spend it with you.

He knew you thought he partied on Fridays and Saturdays, but to be honest he hadn’t been to a party in he didn’t know how long. Patrols are the way he spent most of his nights, not that he could tell you that though.

But again it was all worth it to see that smile on your face.

“That was great, Dick,” you told him as you stood and began clearing away the snacks and trash the two of you had left on the table. “I can’t wait to see what you have picked out next week.”

He honestly didn’t know what he was going to choose, but he hoped that whatever it was you enjoyed it.


End file.
